Two Turtles And A Human: Our Greatest Adventure Yet
by kyleisdabest
Summary: Just a preview of a story, if i get enough request i'll write it


So I'm doing a film and TV course at University and thought 'I wanna make an advert for TMNT' buuut I suck at animation, so I thought I'd write it out and if people liked it I would right it as a story! So enjoy and tell me if you want the full story! Please use imagination at all times!

**Bold** means narration

_Italic_ is speaking

Normal is action and/or description of scene

"**Hi, my names Mikey!"**

A child's bedroom, it's messy and littered in toys, comics and colouring equipment.

"**I'm a normal 10 year old; I have a dad, a home and 3 brothers!"**

Close up of what appears to be a picture of 4 turtles and a rat.

"**Oh yeah and I'm a turtle!"**

A little green turtle with an orange bandana fell out of the closet and grinned sheepishly up to the blue banded turtle that had opened the door.

"**It doesn't matter though, cuz I like anything a normal human child likes…"**

Mikey grabs a skateboard from the cluttered room.

"**Skateboarding is wicked; I always show my brothers up, cuz I'm better…"**

Mikey skateboards on a half-pipe trying to up show his brothers who really couldn't care less, he sticks the landing and goes flying through the lair…a crash is heard.

"_OW…I'm okay"_

"_Knucklehead"_

"**I like to paint…"**

An enraged pink turtle stormed through the lair.

"_MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY….."_

"**Help my brothers when I can…"**

A purple banded brother looked close to tears as he stared at his younger brother.

"_You broke my new invention!?"_

"_Um…oops?"_

"**And off course, practice my ninjitsu skills…"**

*snore* The blue brother smacked him on the head, they were supposed to be meditating.

"_Mikey, wake up!"_

"**Everybody loves my pranks!"**

The red brother will never suspect a thing!

"_Michelangelo, if you throw that water balloon you will do 100 flips"_

"_Hehe"_

But splinter see's all.

"**But mostly they love me!"**

Mikey holds up a book to his eldest brother, wanting a story, but Leo is trying to train

"_Mikey…"_

Donnie's still too sore about his project to play with his little brother

"_Mikey…"_

In hindsight, it's probably not the best idea to prank Raph twice in one day

"_MIKEEYY!"_

Mikey is in the bath, covered in flour after trying to bake a cake.

*sigh* _"Michelangelo, what am I to do with you?"_

Mikey just smiled

"**But my happy life was about to change. I didn't know it, but with that earthquake, I was in for the greatest adventure of my little life"**

The ground began to shake, harder than anything before, 3 turtle made it to their father, but one could not before a great chasm in the floor appeared in the middle of their home.

"_Daddy!"_

"_Michelangelo!"_

The young turtle could not hold his balance as the chasm grew, and so he fell in.

"_DAAADDDAAAIIII!"_

"_MICHELANGELOOOOO!"_

The chasm closed as the shaking stopped, separating the smallest from his family.

*Darkness*

"**I woke up in a strange new place...away from my family, and I had no idea how to get back"**

A teenager with dark brown hair and gold eyes smiled warmly at the turtle.

"_Hello there, my name is Ice, you're a strange creature!"_

She appeared to be fearless_._

"**I met Ice, a 16yr old girl who had fallen through a crack in the street; she promised we'd get back to our families…so we started to walk to the other side, through the land of ancient times, buried deep under our very own New York"**

The view was amazing; never did they think they would see such wilderness. And it was alive. They could hear the calls of the beast in this land, the roars of the Dino's.

"_Whoa! So pretty!"_

Ice gained a thoughtful look, which turned sad as she spoke.

"_Sure is, it would be destroyed of humans found it though"_

They walked through a field as wild as myths.

"_Master Splinter always said humans are bad, but you don't seem bad"_

She helped the young turtle climb the rocks, wet from the waterfall.

"_I'm not like other humans Mikey" _she laughed.

He looked at her as he held her hand.

He thought for a moment, then smiled brightly, _"…I'm not like other turtles either"_

She turned to look at him in for a moment, and then smiled as equally bright, the warmth in her eyes astounding him, _"Then we're the perfect match!"_

"**I liked her, she was great"**

A little newly hatched Triceratops licked and nuzzled Mikey, thinking he was its Mama.

"_hahaha, I think he likes you" _Ice laughed, loving the joy on the young one's face

Mikey beamed and laughed happily.

"_I like him too, he's a cute baby!"_

Another turtle ran into the clearing, wearing Red, a pounding noise getting closer.

"…_I think I found his mama!"_

An adult trampled through the brush, snarling and sneering at the orange masked turtle. He gently put down the baby and crept away, not keeping his eyes of the angry Mama.

"_Um…we're not touching your baby, see mama? Nice and safe, hehe"_

*roar*

"_RUUUUUUN!"_

"**It was a really scary time, such big creature that shouldn't be alive. We had to dodge them all, and try to make it back to the surface"**

The two were seated around a fire, trying to stay warm.

"_I miss my Daddy and my brothers"_

"_Yeah, I miss my family too"_

Splinter tucked his second youngest into bed in their new home, Leonardo sleeping, Raphael pretending, he was too worried to sleep.

"_Dad, when's Mikey coming home?"_

Donnie looked up fearfully at his immediate older brother.

"_I'm gonna go find Mikey!"_

Raph found Mikey, running with a human, both rather scared, running towards him.

"_MIKEY!"_

"_RAPHIIIEEE!"_

The three had commandeered an Aerodactyl.

"_WOO-HOO!"_

Raph is throwing rocks at a T-Rex.

"_Take that you big Dino!"_

Splinter looks to the stars.

"_Please…come home safely my sons"_

"**I'm learning a lot, but I'm not sure if we can make it home, but as long as I'm not alone…I know I'll be okay"**

TWO TURTLES AND A HUMAN: OUR GREATEST ADVETURE YET

Mikey and Raph are talking around a fire, talking while Ice slept.

"_All my life I thought home was where you sleep and live, but after this I've learned it's where your family is…with you, Leo, Donnie and Dad, I'm home…I'm glad you came after me"_

"_Me too, little brother"_

Both huddled closer for warmth and fell asleep.


End file.
